


And She Draws

by unanymousdeen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unanymousdeen/pseuds/unanymousdeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't help but smile. This was too cute. "It appears my daughter has raided my things. I swear, I don't draw purple rhino-bears in my free time." Leena steals Baatar's blueprints. Implied Baavira.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And She Draws

"Baatar," Kaito enters, his notebooks and graphing papers held haphazardly against his chest. The other engineer swivels around in his seat, an eyebrow raised. "Ren wants to meet up after lunch and review the prints for the new rail system."

"Where?"

"In his office. He isn’t taking the break today so he said to just head straight there."

"Alright." Baatar turns back around, reaching for a piece of scrap paper and a pen. "Thank you. I’ll make note."

—-

"Afternoon, Ren." Baatar mutters, sliding into his coworker’s office. He notices Kaito is already here, although just setting his things down onto the large table.

"Hey, Baatar. Sorry about the last minute call. Better to be ready now than last minute, yeah?" Ren offers the younger man a smile, gesturing towards the spot beside him. "We’re about to get started. Can we see your plans first?"

He nods, reaching into the knapsack containing all of his ideas. “I’ve come up with a new way to approach the underlying electrical system of the railroads. Instead of using—” he stops, glancing at his blueprints.

Both Kaito and Ren’s expressions shift into one of confusion.

"Never knew you were an artist." Ren quips, leaning in to get a better look.

He can’t help but smile. This was too cute. “It appears my daughter has raided my things. I swear, I don’t draw purple rhino-bears in my free time.”

"Whoa, what, you have a kid?" Kaito asks incredilously, eyes widened as he peers over at his coworker. The man was still new; only joined the force last month.

"I do." Baatar flips to the next page, seeing that those were also decorated with drawings. "Is that strange?"

"Well, no. Just curious." Kaito shrugs. "What’s her name?"

"Leena." His smile broadens as he scrutinizes the next several pages. "I suppose I can still present these. All the important information is readable."

"Good." Ren crosses his arms over his chest. "The Dean wants to see what we have in stock next month. If you want, you can redo them, but I’d call you insane if you actually have that in mind."

"Appreciate the honesty, Ren," Baatar chuckles, gathering the scrolls and placing them into his bag, "but that won’t be necessary. At least my handwriting is legible."


End file.
